Beating the Master at His Game
by Professor Granger-Snape
Summary: Hermione, unfulfilled at her Ministry job, returns to Hogwart's to teach. After an initial meeting with Minerva, Severus happens upon Hermione. A battle of snarkiness, spells, and pettiness ensues. A grudging friendship is formed, followed by a natural relationship. I'm rubbish at summary's, give me a shot! WIP, EWE, really just forget that whole Snape dying scene! Eventually M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Queen, JKR, owns everything that doesn't sound familiar!

**Author's Note 1: **This is my first fic, please be nice! I even beta'd it myself because I'm super picky. Haha.

**Author's Note 2: **This is going to start off a bit slow, since I feel the need to set a bit of background, I'm all for character growth/development

**Author's Note 3: **I love constructive criticism. Don't be an ass. I know this pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea, but clearly if you're reading this, then you obviously don't mind. If you're going to just be negative about it, please take your hatred elsewhere. Fair warning, don't get butt hurt if you're rude and I tear into you.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose on what promised to be a beautiful spring day on the morning of April 11, 2000. With the birds on the tree outside of her window trilling their harmonious sound, Hermione Granger woke up to what promised to be another unfulfilling day at the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic.

Mere months after the final battle, Minister Shacklebot flooed her at her flat in Muggle London to offer her the job. At the time it seemed like a marvelous idea, what with Ron and Harry working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement training to be Aurors. Not to mention, after their heat of the moment kiss in the Chamber of Secrets during the final battle, Ron and Hermione were practically inseparable. Each night found Ron cuddled with Hermione on the couch of her flat, or with the two snuggling in Ron's room at the flat he and Harry shared.

Everything was going well, and despite the fact that they had only officially been dating for 6 months, everyone expected a wedding in the future, seeing how smitten the two were with each other. And being oh so cliché as only Ron could be, on Christmas Eve in front of a packed Burrow, he got down on one knee and asked Hermione to marry him. She naturally accepted, toasts were made to their future, and Hermione excitedly started planning their wedding in her off time from work. Then just a short time later, it all went to hell.

The sun was starting to set and it was almost dinner time on Valentine's Day. Hermione had a magically enlarged basket holding a bottle of wine, two glasses, and the special dinner she prepared and kept warm with a Stasis Charm sitting on the kitchen table. She took a last minute look at herself in the floor length mirror in her bedroom. She had on a beautiful black and silver tank dress with red heels and her hair had been tamed and pulled up into a side bun with a few ringlets framing her face. She checked her make up one last time and applied her lip gloss. She couldn't wait to surprise Ron; and knew they'd have the flat to themselves as Harry was taking Ginny out to a fancy restaurant, then getting them a hotel room for the night, as he was planning on proposing to her.

Hermione grabbed the basket and flooed to the boy's flat, intent on seducing Ron and giving him a night he would never forget. She stepped through and was brushing the soot off her dress when she heard loud panting and groaning. Her first thought was that Ron was ill and retching in the bathroom. She set the basket down on the table in the living room and started to walk back to the bathroom. As she walked by the open dining room, she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there for several moments, mouth gaping, her brain trying to process what her eyes were seeing. Before her very eyes, her fiancé had a fistful of hair and was thrusting into none other than Pansy Parkinson who was bent over the dining room table, her nails leaving scratch marks with each thrust.

"RONALD! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" screamed Hermione.

Ron didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed as he finished with a few quick thrusts and pulled out.

"'Mione, what are you doing here? I thought you were working." He said.

"That's your answer to what I just walked in on? You thought I was _working_?! So, you're not even upset or remorseful?"

"Well, you see…Pans and I met up one day at lunch and we hit it off. I swear I was going to tell you! I never wanted to hurt you, but you and I don't seem to have a physical connection anymore. You never want to _do_ anything. Do you know how frustrating that is? I do have needs. And when Pansy and I are together, I can't explain it. It's almost like…imagine you've been without water for days and just when you think you can't take it anymore, you finally get a taste of water and it's as if you've never had anything that wonderful before. That's what being with Pansy is like. I'm so sorry 'Mione, I really am."

"Right Ron, you sound _so_ sorry. I can't believe I wasted my time on you. You have no idea how hurt I am right now. I never want to see your face again. The only time you're allowed to speak to me is for work and that is all. By the way, I hope you and _Pansy_ enjoy the damn dinner I made for us."

As Hermione was turning to leave the room, she smirked, whispering "_Furnunculus_" under her breath, taking great pleasure in the shrieks and yelps she heard coming from the dining room as she flooed back to her flat. '_So much for a night _he_ won't forget. More like a night _I _won't forget." _When she arrived back home, she promptly changed into a pair of sweats and grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge. She popped a movie in her dvd player, and about halfway through, as tears were rolling down her cheeks, she realized that _Love, Actually_ probably wasn't the best movie choice; all things considered.

When she woke up the next morning, she had owled Harry & Ginny who promptly tore into Ron, then told Molly Weasley all about it. Hermione let out a weary laugh as she read their response about what Molly did to Ron. After that, Hermione seemed to turn in on herself and become a shell of her normal self. The hours turned into days, which turned into months, and found her waking up this morning, dreading going to the Ministry. Oh, not because she would have to see Ron, she got over that finally; but because she had long since grown tired of the day to day monotony. Her job was no longer fulfilling and she found herself in the doldrums as she wished for something more enjoyable.

Hermione showered and dressed in her drab Ministry robes. She entered her kitchen and made a pot of coffee. While she was waiting for it to finish brewing, she buttered her bagel and snacked on some fruit. As the coffee finished, she poured the steaming liquid into her travel mug and cast a quick _Scourgify_ on the pot and placed it back on the maker. She walked over to the hearth and as she was throwing floo powder into the fireplace an owl tapped on her window, holding a letter in its beak.

"Really, I don't have time for this! I'm running late as it is!" Hermione sighed, exasperatedly

She let the owl in, took the letter from the owl with one hand, and offered it a few owl treats with the other. The owl took flight and left, the window closing quickly behind it. Hermione stuffed the letter into her robe pocket as she flooed into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't until Hermione was about to go on lunch that she remembered the letter in her pocket.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am writing to you because Septima Vector just informed me that she is apparently retiring and will not be returning for the upcoming school year, which leaves me with a situation on my hands; as I'm sure you realize. I seem to recall that despite doing exemplary in all of your classes, you seemed to have a particular knack for Arithmancy. _

_Which leads me to the point of my letter; I was wondering if you'd grace the castle with your prodigious intellect and become the new Arithmancy professor. Lord knows we could use some fresh young blood on the staff. While not being old by any means, I'm sure you know Severus isn't very genial and isn't conducive to a cheerful environment. _

_I do genuinely hope you accept, it would be most lovely to have another Gryffindor around to converse with on a regular basis. I'll give you a few days to come to a decision; I would appreciate your answer within a week's time. I look forward to hearing from you soon; it's been far too long my dear._

_With love, _

_Minerva McGonnagall  
Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione sat gobsmacked at her desk. This was the out she was looking for! Minerva wasn't lying when she said Hermione had a penchant for Arithmancy, it was her true passion and for ages wanted to get into the field, but nothing ever presented itself. She mainly dabbled at the amateur level, hoping something at the professional level would appear; but much to her chagrin, Kingsley's offer of boring office work was the only one to present itself. She stared at the letter on her desk for a few more moments. Was this something she could really do? She wanted out of the Ministry badly, but did she want it badly enough to deal with a mass of children? _'Yes'_ she thought to herself, standing up from her desk. In her time at Hogwarts, those that took Arithmancy were some of the most intelligent, respectful students she ever interacted with, so she knew teaching the class would be a breeze.

She stopped into her boss's office to let him know she was leaving for lunch and might be back a bit late. He waved her one with a smile and a "No worries!" Not that she expected it to be an issue anyways, she _was_ there best employee after all. She entered the lift and went down the main floor of the Ministry. She exited the building and quickly ducked into a nearby alley and the apparated with a _pop!_ and found herself on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. As Hermione strolled up the path and Hogwarts came into view, she couldn't help but marvel at how far the castle had come since the final battle. Staff, witches, and wizards alike had spent the summer months attempting to restore the castle to its former glory before the next term started. They were for the most part successful, only minor things still needing work once September arrived. It almost seemed as if fall didn't exist that year, for by October, the grounds were covered in snow, halting the final few repairs. Once winter left, and the castle began to thaw, everyone could get back to the last of the damage. After the students went home for summer, repairs continued in full force.

As Hermione reached the gates of the castle, she was awestruck and how miraculous the castle appeared; clearly those who had helped with the damages from the war had returned the castle to better than stellar standards. She placed her hand upon the wrought iron as she gazed at the castle lovingly and couldn't help but think "_I'm back home."_ Sensing Hermione meant no ill will, the gates thrummed with magic and creaked open, granting her admittance. Hermione quickly crossed the grounds and climbed the steps of the castle and entered the Entrance Hall. As swiftly as the moving staircases would allow, she made her way to the Headmistress' office. Standing in front of the gargoyle, Hermione realized she had no clue what the password was to gain entry. _"Shoot! Well, maybe Minerva kept with the candy theme. Here goes nothing"_

"Uhm…Lemon drop?" Hermione guessed.

Luck was apparently on her side as the gargoyle sprung to life, revealing the staircase. Hermione stepped on the stairs, and as they wound their way upward, she tried and failed to make a plan of what she wanted to say to Minerva. As she reached the top, she stepped in front of the door and stood there for several minutes, debating with herself about whether she really wanted to follow through with this or not. Finally, she gathered her courage, and exhaled a big breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came the distinguished Scottish voice of the Headmistress

Hermione opened the door and walked into the office with a sheepish smile.

"Miss Granger! What a lovely surprise! I take it you received my owl? I must say, I was expecting an owl in return, not a face to face visit. I'm very pleased to see you. Sit, sit! I'll pour you a spot of tea." Minerva said.

"Hello Minerva! Yes, I did get your letter and I had some extra time for lunch so I figured that I'd just pop in and talk with you in person. I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh no dear, not at all! I take it since you've come all this way that you've decided to accept? I do hope so. Septima has gone and found herself a _man_, of all the silly things; and has decided she wants to go off gallivanting with him since she's in _love_. It's clearly put me in a bind and I hope you're willing to help me out, as no one besides you is even comparable to Sinistra."

"Actually, you couldn't have caught me at a better time. To be quite honest, I had kind of hit the point where I dreaded going into work every day. It's not that it's a bad job by any means! I just feel…_bored_. It isn't challenging or fulfilling me at all anymore. I believe this is exactly what my life could use right now! And as you mentioned in your letter, I do simply adore the discipline and would love to teach the children!"

"Well as you know, Arithmancy used to be offered from third year up; however, the number of third and fourth year students choosing to take the class has declined the past few years. That being said, we've decided to only offer the class from fifth year up; with seventh year being your 'Advanced' or 'N.E.W.T.' level class. The fifth and sixth year classes will all be separated by houses, and at the N.E.W.T. level, all of the houses will be in the same class. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"Of course! I was thinking about it before I came here today, and I always remembered how respectful and hard working the Arithmancy students were while I was a student here, so I'm genuinely looking forward to it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear it! Now, I suppose you will have to let your boss at the Ministry know that you're planning on leaving. So once you talk to him, owl me and let me know when your last day will be and we can then focus on moving you into the castle. I do hope you'll be moved in come May, that way you can begin working on your schedule and lesson plans and I can take a look at them. By the time you move into your rooms, I should have a list of all the students that have elected to take the class. Once you leave today, I'll have the elves begin to ready your chambers. I suppose you have to get back to the office now? I'm sure I've kept you long enough." Minerva inquired.

As Hermione looked at her watch, she muttered, "Oh shoot! You're right. I have been gone a while. I'd best be heading back to the office! Expect my owl within a few days. It's been lovely seeing you again Minerva and I can't wait to be back."

They exchanged 'good-byes' and Hermione exited the office. She walked down the numerous flights of stairs, '_That's going to take some getting used to again'_ and had almost made it through the entrance hall before she heard a snarky but silky voice call out,

"I see the know-it-all has returned. I wondered how long it was going to take. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with your overbearing presence; you seem to be on the way out." Severus Snape drawled.

"Actually, _Severus_, I was catching up with the lovely Headmistress. Something you could clearly stand to do more often. Perhaps if you did, you'd know that by the end of the month you will be dealing with my '_overbearing presence_' on a more permanent basis." Hermione retorted in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Arms crossed and an eyebrow rose, "Excuse me? What on Earth are you blathering about?"

"Oh you didn't hear, Professor Vector left and Minerva asked _me_ to take over and teach Arithmancy starting this coming term." Hermione explained, a ball of glee starting to form in her stomach.

"There is no way. Surely I would have heard about this. I know Minerva is desperate, but to hire a swot like you, clearly she's been hanging around Dumbledore too long." Severus muttered.

"Well," Hermione started, a smirk starting to form "perhaps if you came out of your dungeons more often and partook in some human contact every once in a while, you might be kept 'in the loop' so to speak."

"And how prey tell would you know about my interacting habits, Miss Granger?"

"Oh I've watched you for many years Severus, even back when I was a student. You're as predictable as Ron is dense. But don't fret; I plan on getting the big, greasy bat out of the dungeon"

Hermione winked and walked away, but not before witnessing the way Severus' eye's bulged slightly in shock before schooling his face into a grimace. As she approached the front door to the castle, she heard him mutter,

"Impertinent chit! Not only do I have my afternoon ruined with her presence but now Minerva has the gall to make me work with her? Merlin, help me"

'_This is going to be a fun year. I don't know what possessed me to be so _bold_ to Professor Snape, but his reaction certainly was funny. I suppose it's payback for all those years he tormented me as a student. Well, seeing as I'm staff now I don't have to bite my lip anymore. One thing's for certain, this is going to be interesting. I wonder how far I can push him? Perhaps I can beat the Potion's Master at his own game." _Hermione thought as she made her way to the front gate and apparated back to work.

**Author's Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestion's for ideas and where this story will go!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything that sounds familiar!

Time for some comments on some reviews real quickly before we move on with the chapter!

**Lumos TGWTW: **Betsy? I know, I know, nobody likes Snamione, but I'm glad you like it so far!

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: **So glad you like it! I hope you stick around with me!

**Sev's Little Girl:**…THE Sev's Little Girl? Like…the admin that I follow on facebook? Ahh! I have a famous follower, does that make me famous too?! I happy to hear you like it and I hope I can live up to your expectations! Oh boy!

**Bluefirefly5: **Well, to say that I hate Ron would be putting it mildly; and as far as I'm concerned, putting him with someone as terrible as Pansy was fitting. Also, it has actually only been just shy of 2 years since the final battle; however, Hermione had been taking the class since her third year which would give her about 6 years of working in Arithmancy. Either way, who's to say what is genuinely enough for the job, as we don't really know too much about the subject. I'd like to think Hermione would do just fine. She's not the "brightest witch of her age" for nothing right?

** :** I live for snarky! lol

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those of you that faved and followed my story. It means so much that you all think it's worthy of reading!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Hermione arrived back at the Ministry of Magic after her meeting and made her way through the throngs of visitors and stepped on the lift. As she ascended to the second floor, where her soon to be former job was located, she couldn't help but let out a giggle as she thought back to the brief, but enlightening encounter she just had with the surly Potion's Master. She exited the lift and walked down the hallway to her department. She knocked on her boss' door and entered.

"Sir, may I speak with you for a moment?" Hermione enquired.

"Sure thing Hermione, pull up a seat. I trust you had a nice lunch, what can I do for you?" Her boss, Stan Drake asked her.

Stan Drake was a portly man of 76. He had shoulder length blonde hair, just this side of gray and a wide, severe face. Stan was known for being a not overly pleasant man; oddly enough, a bit like a certain snarky future co-worker of hers. Despite his seemingly unpleasant demeanor, he had a soft spot for Hermione; like that of Dumbledore with Harry. He also seemed to have the fashion sense of Dumbledore as well; for today he was wearing robes the most atrocious shade of puce.

"I did sir, thank you for asking. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. On my way here this morning, I received an owl from the Headmistress at Hogwarts. It seems as though they are losing their Arithmancy professor, and Minerva has asked me if I would take up the position. I went to go see her at lunch and have decided to take the position. I do hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience!" Hermione explained.

"No dear, not at all! That's wonderful news! Don't get me wrong, of course I will be sad to lose our brightest and best employee; but you must do what's best for your future. I have noticed for some time now that you don't seem very happy any longer and I anticipated it was only a matter of time before you moved on. You are indeed the brightest witch of your age, and you need something that challenges you; I'm just happy that we've been able to have you for this long. So, when do you need to be at Hogwarts? When are you leaving us for good?"

"Well," Hermione started "Minerva would like be there come May; that way I can have ample time to work on schedules, lesson plans, and the like. With that in mind, I was thinking that I would finish out the month here. Does that sound agreeable to you Mr. Drake?"

"Of course, of course! I'm glad we get to keep you for that much longer!" Stan exclaimed.

"Thank you so much sir, I really do appreciate you being so understanding. Well, I better get back to work. Enjoy the rest of your day sir."

And with that, Hermione exited her boss' office and wandered back over to her desk. '_Only 19 days and I'll be writing lesson plans and on my way to teaching!"_ Hermione thought happily to herself. She sat down at her desk and continued on with the work she had left unfinished from earlier. As she signed her name on the last piece of work, she checked her watch and saw that it was only 3 PM. Deciding to share the news, she pulled out a piece of parchment and started a letter to Harry and Ginny.

_Harry and Gin,_

_I wanted you guys to be the first I told the good news to! Minerva owled me this morning offering me the Arithmancy position starting this coming term. Apparently, Professor Vector has met a man and is in love; so she's spending time with him, leaving Minerva in need of a professor. I went to visit her during lunch and we hammered out all the details. I told my boss the news as soon as I got back, and as of 4PM April 30__th__, I will no longer be a Ministry employee!_

_Now please, don't think this is about getting away from Ron; I've told you time and time again that I've moved on and I'm completely over it. If he wants to waste away his life with that…thing, then far be it from me to stop him. You know, the more I think about it, they're actually pretty suited for one another. She's a Slytherin, and he is lying and deceptive; how perfect! Sorry Gin, I know that he's your brother. I swear I am over it, it's just sometimes the bitterness and my slightly bitchy side comes out._

_Speaking of slightly bitchy, you'll never guess who I saw when I was at Hogwarts. I had almost made it out of the castle when Snape stopped me and decided to verbally accost me. He called me all sorts of lovely names like 'swot' and 'chit'; then proceeded to tell me about how my presence is overbearing. Well, I don't know what came over me but I'd like to think I gave back as good as I got. I actually called him a 'big greasy bat.' (I'm sure you love that Harry!) _

_Clearly there's no love lost between the two of us. It seems that he still thinks of me as the know-it-all he taught. He's certainly going to be in for it this year. I'm no longer his student cowering under his gaze and ever present scowl. I plan to teach my students, and if I annoy Professor Snape in the process, well, that's just a happy coincidence! I've got to be getting back to work now; I just wanted to share the news!_

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

With that letter finished, Hermione figured that she might as well owl Minerva and update her as well.

_Minerva,_

_I just wanted to let you know, I spoke with my boss once I returned to the Ministry and he seems to be alright with me leaving. We agreed that I would finish out the month and then May 1__st__ I will move into Hogwarts. Oh, I'm so excited; I can hardly wait! _

_However; there are some things I _can_ wait for. On my way out of the castle, Professor Snape stopped me. Clearly he hasn't changed a bit. Saying that the man 'isn't very genial' is the understatement of the year. Merlin, you'd think that it's torture for the man to be anything other than bitter and resentful to a person. I guess my desire was misplaced. I had sorely hoped that after the war was over and he was pardoned, that he would lighten up a bit so to speak. Apparently old habits die hard though. I obviously don't know him as well as you but I'm guessing it's a safe bet to say that man is never going to change._

_Oh well, enough complaining, I'd better get back to work. I look forward to seeing you come May!_

_Regards,_

_Hermione_

After she sent off her letters, Hermione leaned forward at her desk with her chin perched on her hand; her fingers tapping a rhythmic pattern on her cheek. She still had another 30 minutes before she could get away with leaving work. She sat pondering how to handle the "bat problem" as she deemed it in her head. Clearly coming out of a war relatively unscathed and with a clear name had done nothing for Severus' temperament. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that this kick in the pants might be just what he needed; she wasn't going to allow him to bring down her mood and ruin this experience for her. With that, she pulled out 2 more sheets of parchment and sent off two quick letters.

_George, _

_Have I told you lately that I love you and you're the best prankster I know? Well, you are! I'm sure I've already got you thinking 'What on Earth does she need?' Well I'll tell you, and I know you'll be interested. I've just accepted an offer from McGonnagall to teach Arithmancy starting this coming term. I visited her during my lunch break and as I was leaving the castle, I was stopped by a certain tall, pale, and snarky professor. We…exchanged words and I left._

_It's gotten me thinking that he clearly needs to lighten up and who better than me to help him lighten up? And that my dear George, is where you come in. I'm sure you're already interested, right? I don't want to do any serious or permanent damage to the man, just enough to suitably annoy him. I know that's right up your alley; so when you have a few minutes, would you be so kind as to send me a list of products and ideas?_

_Thanks! You're the best!_

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

She sealed and addressed the envelope and started on her other letter with a noticeable grin on her face.

_Severus,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well and that you weren't too put off by our little interaction earlier today. Personally, I enjoyed it very much and look forward to spending even more time with you once I arrive at Hogwarts. Once I get all settle in, we really should have a proper sit down and get to know each other better; strictly on a professional level of course. You'd be most pleased to find out that I've grown out of being an insufferable know-it-all, and have grown into a very mature young woman. I'll be awaiting your response, as I can't wait to hear back from you. I can already tell that making the move to Hogwarts was a wise decision. See you soon._

_xoxo_

_Hermione Granger_

With a laugh, she addressed the envelope and sent off her last two letters. '_There! That'll give him something to think about! I wonder what he'll make of that?' _Hermione thought with glee. She checked her watch and noticed that it was 4PM and she could head home for the day. She organized all her papers, put them away neatly in her desk and gathered her belongings. Hermione waved good-bye as she passed Mr. Drake's office and entered the lift which carried her down to the Atrium and flooed home.

Severus Snape glared at the parchment in front of him. If you couldn't read the man, it almost appeared as if he looked bored. But the more trained person could tell, there was a fury brewing just beneath the surface. He crumpled the offending paper and threw it into the fire without a second thought. He strode to his liquor cabinet, a beautifully ornate piece of work in deep mahogany reaching just above waist height, and poured himself a generous glass of bourbon. Classes were over for the day; he no longer had to see students until the following morning, so Severus felt alright with allowing himself a drink.

"Damn wench," He muttered under his breath as he sank into his chair near facing the fireplace.

He took a swig and relished in the slight burn as he swallowed the liquid. Content to spend the rest of the evening to himself, Severus let his mind wander. The second anniversary of the final battle was fast approaching; less than a month away, and that is where his thoughts currently found him. Despite the Unbreakable Vow hanging over his head, euthanizing Albus Dumbledore was not an easy choice. Realistically, he knew it was the right thing to do; saving Draco and putting the old man out of his misery. However, just because something is the right thing to do, doesn't make the act any easier to carry out. Even though he had orders from the man himself, killing the headmaster certainly made things drastically worse where the Order was considered. Especially since the barmy old codger didn't feel necessary to inform a single soul of what he had asked Severus to do. They no longer cared that he was a spy, helping them fight against Voldemort; they only saw him as the man that murdered their beloved leader.

In the melee of the final battle, Severus did what he had always planned on; standing on the same side as the Death Eaters, all while subtly casting curses at his 'comrades', never once aiming his wand towards the Light. Potter defeated Voldemort and celebrations were had; yet no one knew the truth of the battle Severus Snape had raging inside himself all these years. A few weeks after the final battle, Severus couldn't take the castigation any longer and arrived on the doorstep of Hogwarts. He asked Minerva to bring Potter to the Headmistress' office, explaining that he had things they needed to see. A verbal sparring took place once Potter arrived and saw just who had called for him.

"Trust me Potter; I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for myself. Indifference doesn't bother me, either does hatred when it is warranted; however, I will not allow a spoiled little brat with an overinflated ego and a hero complex pass judgment on me when he knows _nothing_ of what I've been through or of the sacrifices I've made" Snape spat.

He placed memories in the pensieve and instructed Potter to view them. Potter entered the memories and watched on in abject horror at the things he was witnessing. Memory after memory unfurled in front of him, each worse than the next. He saw when Snape took the Dark Mark and he saw Revels, filled with rape, torture, and death. He witnessed Snape come crawling to Dumbledore and beg him for forgiveness; lying prostrate at the man's feet, offering to do whatever it took to make reparations for his sins. He saw Tom Riddle, a man with ideals, turn into Lord Voldemort, crazed sociopath and man on a diluted mission. He watched, dejected, as Draco Malfoy was ordered to kill Dumbledore; and as Snape took the Unbreakable Vow. The office materialized, but this time it was containing Snape and Dumbledore. Harry watched with immense heartache as Snape inspected Dumbledore's cursed hand. Dumbledore explained that his time was limited with the curse spreading, and how he knew of Draco's orders. He held the Unbreakable Vow over Snape's head; saying he knew it needed to be done and begged him to spare Draco. The final memory appeared, and Harry could feel anguish pouring off of Snape in droves as he stood atop the Astronomy Tower. He saw the despondency in the Headmaster's eyes and heard a pained "_Please_" before a flash of green erupted from the end of Snape's wand and the Headmaster fell.

Harry pulled out of the pensieve as white as a ghost, "Sir, I-"

"Potter no, I am not showing you this because I want your pity. I am showing you this because I want you to understand. I did only what the Headmaster asked me to; that this was how I spent much of my life, serving two masters. Now that all this nonsense is done and over with, I just want to live in peace and solitude."

And of course, Potter with his hero complex and desire to help and save people, ran off to the Ministry of Magic and testified on his behalf in front of the Wizengamot. The result was a full pardon; Merlin knows that nobody can refuse the Boy-Who-Lived. The media had a field day, naturally; however, the general public was relatively content to ignore Severus and pretend like he didn't exist, which was exactly what he preferred. Minerva graciously accepted him back in the Potion's position, and Slughorn happily went back to retirement.

Everything was going so well too; until the know-it-all, the brains of the golden trio, damn Hermione Granger walked back into the castle; and by circumstance, back into his life. And not only was he going to be forced to teach alongside her, but she had the _gall_ to speak to him like that! He couldn't remember the last time anyone dared cross Severus Snape in such a manner. Oh, being called a big, greasy bat didn't bother him in the slightest; no, it was the _teasing_ that drove him to drink. He had an utterly confusing, and slightly maddening interaction with her in the Entrance Hall earlier in the day, then the wench just _had_ to go and send him that blasted owl. What on Earth was the meaning of that? Severus couldn't even begin to fathom what possessed her to send such rubbish, and to him of all people. It was almost as if she was…_flirting_; but even thinking the thought in his head sounded preposterous. She herself said '_strictly on a professional level_' which made sense, but the rest of the letter contradicted that very statement. And where in Hades did she get off on signing her letter '_xoxo,'_ absolutely ridiculous.

After mulling it over with a few glasses of bourbon, Severus came to the conclusion that the woman, no _girl_, was either a bit touched in the head, or she was playing some perverse game. And if that be the case, well…two can play at that game. Severus Snape, Potion's Master, ex-Death Eater, spy, bat of the dungeons, greasy git, and all around general bastard was _not_ to be trifled with. If it was a war the witch wanted, it was a war she would get.

**Author's Note: ** That's it for chapter 2 folks, hope you enjoyed! And remember, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more! Again, always open to ideas and suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If it looks familiar, it belongs to the Queen!

Some review responses:

**IrishChic20:** I can't wait either! I have lots of ideas in my head that I wish I could just be at those points already, but you've got to build up to it!

**To the unnamed Guest: **I never used to ship Snamione until I found a really good one, then I read nothing but it for a while, now it's my OTP!

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Onyx Obsidian, Annabelle:** So glad you guys enjoyed it! Every morning I wake up and see I have reviews, follows, and favorites, I get so excited.

**Authors Note: **The responses I've received so far have been absolutely heartwarming. I've always been wonderful at writing; it's always something that's come easy to me. I have written loads of short stories in the past and have entertained the idea of writing an HP story for ages but I always get paranoid about not being able to incorporate the magic/spells well. That being said, I've hit the point where I've read all of the 100k+ word M rated Snamione's and I need something new so I figured what the heck, I'll try writing one and I'm glad to know you guys are enjoying it thus far.

**Authors Note 2:** I can't make any promises, but I'm hoping to update in the time frame of every day or every other day…something like that. As I said, I can't make any promises, but that's what I'm hoping for! I realize that what I just typed completely goes against the past 2 days, and I hope you will forgive me. I've been suffering from some pretty bad insomnia and have felt like utter rubbish the past 2 days in particular. I hope this makes up for it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

On her way home from the Ministry Hermione grabbed some take away for dinner and was currently sitting Indian style on the floor, with her back against her couch enjoying her fish and chips. The day had provided much to mull over and that was where Hermione currently found herself. She was currently contemplating how far she wanted to go with her "bat project." One must remember that before he was a spy for the Order, Severus Snape was indeed a fully fledged Death Eater and could probably do things to her that she couldn't even dream up in her worst nightmares. Hermione had to tread very carefully, and she didn't really have a pranking bone in her body to be honest. This was where George came into the mix, she knew he'd have plenty of ideas and she was hoping to hear from him soon so she could proceed forth with her plan. Almost as if on cue, she heard a tapping at the window and looked up to see an owl at her window holding a letter in its beak. She let the owl in and offered it some of her fish before it ventured back out into the evening.

_Hermione,_

_First off, may I commend you on what the journey you're embarking upon. Even in our wildest dreams, Fred and I wouldn't have dreamt of messing with the bat of the dungeons. Now I know Harry told us all to leave Snape be and let him live in peace, but you know I can't pass up the opportunity to help you prank the unprankable. I've got a few ideas, and if I think of any more, you know I'll make sure to let you know. So let's see, where to start. _

_Fred and I created a powder to change a person's hair color. Just stick it in a parcel, and when the intended person opens it, the powder 'explodes' so to speak on the person and *poof* their hair is magically a different color. Might sound a bit tame I suppose, but the best part is that there isn't a cure for it, it takes anywhere between 24-36 hours to wear off. Just let me know the color and we'll go from there! Also, I've got a potion that you can pour in a person's drink and everything they eat or drink tastes…off; just on the other side of spoiled actually. Also, I'm in the last stages of development for something I'm sure would drive Snape insane. It should be done by Christmas time, which is perfect timing! I've created a spell that works like the hair color thing. You open the parcel and *poof* a bunch of Muggle Christmas elves dance in circles around your head singing Christmas carols, it wears off after about 8 hours or so, also no "cure" (sensing a theme?). _

_I've also thought of a few other ideas that you won't need my help with. You could always change his robes to be a different color; Merlin knows he'd have a fit over anything that isn't black. Find ways to intentionally cross paths with him at any chance you get, and make it seem like a coincidence; I'm sure that'll drive him barmy. Who knows, maybe Harry could loan you the Marauder's Map…not like he needs it outside of school. I'm also a fan of killing the man with kindness, since I can almost guarantee that he's never had anyone be nice to him. My last suggestion, I'm not sure how on board with it you'll be. Depending on how far you want to take it, you can always flirt with him. I know, it sounds like a terrible idea and I can't even believe I'm suggesting it to you; but nothing will unnerve a man more than flirting, especially a man that I'd bet my store on has never been flirted with his entire life. Be careful though, flirting can have some unintended consequences. That's all I've got for now. Like I said, I'll get back to you with any other ideas I have._

_Best of luck!_

_George_

Hermione read the letter over another time and thought about what George had suggested. She laughed to herself as she thought about Snape with different colored hair and with little elves singing carols around his head. He would be livid for sure and she shivered at the thought of retribution. The flirting bit was the only part she wasn't entirely sure about; but the more she thought about it, that was essentially what the letter she sent him earlier in the day was anyway, blatant flirting. She supposed she could do it, on her terms though. She definitely wasn't taking flirting tips from George or anyone else for that matter. With a lot to plan, Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and began to make a list, ideas coming to her as she wrote(**A/N:coming to me as I wrote too lol)**.

Operation Bat 

Hair color (definitely pink!)

Spoiled Potion

Elves & Carols

"Running into him" (Harry? Map?)

Robe color (something atrocious, yellow maybe? Goes terribly with skin tone)

Flirting (innocent stuff, touches etc.)

Christmas gift (something genuine to throw him off)

Valentine's Day (a gift of course, definitely scandalous. Maybe I can convince Minerva to throw a dance?)

_(More to be added later)_

As Hermione sat back rereading her list, she felt a sense of accomplishment; a ball of excitement growing in the pit of her stomach. She cast a quick _Geminio _on the parchment, creating a duplicate list and started on a response to George.

_George,_

_I know, I know…I must be mad to attempt what I'm doing; but hey, what's life without a little fun right? To help myself figure things out, I obviously created a list. I enclosed a copy so you could see and give me some feedback and ideas. I'm 100% on board with everything, even the flirting. I know you might be a bit surprised I'd be so willing, but to be honest, I sort of already started without your suggestion. After I sent you the owl requesting help, I sent one to Snape as well telling him how much I enjoyed seeing him. I may have also said that we should "get to know each other better" once I'm all settled in and that I'm no longer a know-it-all bookworm, that I've "grown into a mature young woman" and things of that nature. Now that I think about it, it actually sounds terrible. I think I'm rubbish at flirting. Oh well, practice makes perfect right? By the way, I've decided on Hot Pink for the hair color. Thanks again for all your help George; I'll be keeping in touch!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione enclosed the copy of the list and sent George's letter on its way. She looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8PM; she had time for a bit of reading before bed. She gathered up her take away and disposed of it, tidying up her living room and kitchen as she went. After grabbing a pair of her favorite pajama pants and a tank top, Hermione headed into the bathroom. Turning on the taps and sinking into a tub full of sudsy water, Hermione reveled in the warmth; feeling her muscles relax as the bubble bath soothed her tired body.

She _Accio_-ed her book and picked up where she left off in her copy of _Jane Eyre_; she had just reached the part where Jane has to help the horseback rider, later identified as none other than Edward Rochester himself, back to his horse after he fell off due to the horse slipping on a patch of ice. Hermione lost track of time as she fell deeper into the clutches of the book; wondering when she would find her Mr. Rochester, minus the crazy wife locked up in a tower that is. Aside from the abusive family part, Hermione felt that she can very much so relate to the title character, Jane.

Both were sent to a boarding school at a young age; however Lowood was nothing like Hogwarts. Lowood was filled with ill children, poor meals, and cold rooms; the exact opposite of all things that Howarts offered. No, the similarities lie with being shamed and ridiculed by one of the male staff, bonding with a female teacher, and Jane only had one true friend whereas Hermione had two. Hermione and Jane were both good students who went on to become teachers of the boarding school they attended. Much like Jane, Hermione has a strong sense of morality and sticks to her convictions even though they may be unpopular and not appreciated by others. The two women also share similar feelings on the attractiveness of men. By no standards is Mr. Rochester an attractive man, yet Jane loves him anyways. Hermione feels much the same way. She is of the opinion that a person's physical attractiveness doesn't matter. What makes a person attractive is how they carry themselves, how they treat others, their personality, and most importantly, their intellect. As far as Hermione is concerned, she could be with the ugliest man alive so long as they are equal intellectually, he respects her, and is sure of himself and his own worth.

Thinking back on it, that's probably why her romance with Ron failed so miserably. She was so caught up in the kiss during the war, she just went along with the natural progression of things; after all, it just made sense. Analyzing it now; however, she realized that the whole thing was doomed from the start. While Ron certainly wasn't stupid, he was in no way her intellectual equal; honestly, he wasn't even remotely close. Self esteem and self worth were other things Ron was lacking. Coming from a family of 5 older brothers, and then becoming the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, he was always cast off to the side. He never really got the opportunity to be his own person; he was either the little brother or the Chosen One's sidekick. And with his blatant cheating, it was clear that he didn't respect Hermione; who knows if he ever did.

She needed her own Mr. Rochester. Perhaps she should follow in Jane's footsteps and go for an older wizard. Clearly the ones her age weren't going to be on her intellectual level; not to mention, with age comes a certain assurance in one's self. The only flaw in her ponderings was that she was now going to be at Hogwarts for a majority of the year; not a prime location for finding a man, especially being a teacher constantly surrounded by students.

Hermione roused herself from her musings and drained her bath. Standing up, she cast a quick Drying Charm on her hair and dried her body off. After slipping into her night clothes, she set about the tedious task of brushing her hair. That in itself took an additional 30 minutes. Once her hair was tangle free, she braided it into two plaits; hoping that when she undid the braids in the morning that it wouldn't frizz out any more than normal. Dropping her clothes and towel into her clothes basket, Hermione padded into her room, pulled down the duvet on her bed and crawled in; slipping into an easy slumber filled with dreams of Victorian mansions, teaching children, and unconventionally handsome, headstrong men.

The next 19 days went by in a blur, and before Hermione knew it, it was her last day at the Ministry. She'd had a very light workload her last day and had finished up with all her paperwork by lunch. Mr. Drake stopped by her office asked her if she would join him for lunch on her last day. She readily agreed and they set off. Hermione was a little perplexed when instead of heading towards the lifts, the headed towards one of the conference rooms, but her unspoken question was answered when Stan opened the door and a dozen or so witches and wizards all shouted "_Surprise!"_ The conference room was decorated, there were tables of food, drinks, and desserts; Ministry staff were all milling about. Hermione looked around and felt a wave of gratitude wash over her at the sight she was taking in. There was the entire staff from her department, along with multiple other staff members she was close with; Harry, Ron, and Kingsley included. She had to fight back tears as Kingsley approached her and enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

"Hermione, I've known you for many years, even before the Ministry. I've gotten to know you very well and watched you grow into a bright, beautiful, amazing young woman. I've come to think of you as a daughter of sorts and I'm glad that you're continuing your future, even if that means you're moving on from here. I'm proud to have been able to know you these many years and I know greatness lies ahead in your future." The tall, dark man said.

"Oh Kings, thank you so much. I really do appreciate it. These almost 2 years of working at the Ministry have been wonderful and I can't thank you enough for the opportunity," Hermione gushed, tears sliding down her cheeks.

As Hermione finished speaking with Kingsley, she felt arms wrap around her waist, lift her up, and spin her in circles. She shrieked and started flailing her arms and legs until Harry put her down.

"Harry James Potter! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She scolded.

"Sorry 'Mione! I'm just so proud of you and wanted to congratulate you" exclaimed Harry with a grin.

"It's alright Harry, I know you're just excited, I am too. Thank you so much for being here!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Uhm…congrats 'Mione. I'm really glad you found something that makes you happy." Ron said sheepishly, standing off to the side, behind Harry; looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you Ronald. And you don't need to look so nervous; trust me, if I were going to hex you, I would've done it by now. Not to mention, I wouldn't do it in a room full of people at the Ministry of Magic. I assure you, the past is in the past. It's all water under the bridge." Hermione explained.

Ron blushed and mumbled something incoherent as Hermione wandered off to thank the other people for coming. Apparently, her boss had cleared it with Kingsley and everyone in attendance was only working a half a day. The staff spent several hours eating, drinking, and talking with each other; eventually gathering in a circle to all reminisce and tell stories about their interactions with Hermione. Ron and Harry of course had the best stories, having known her for longer and due to the fact that they were a part of her small "rule breaking" phase. Surprisingly, it was well after quitting time before people started dispersing and heading home. As each person left, they came up to Hermione, congratulated her again, and wished her the best with a hug. Eventually, the room emptied out and she headed back to her office to pack everything up.

Entering her office for the last time, Hermione couldn't help but feel bittersweet. She didn't enjoy working in the Ministry any longer, but she had so many fond memories there. She transfigured a piece of parchment into a box and started packing all the personal touches she added to her office. She removed all the paintings adorning her walls, the dozens of photos she had scattered around, and the vases of flowers and placed them in the box. She shrunk the box down, placed in it her bag, and after a final sweep of the room, Hermione Granger walked out of her office in the Improper Use of Magic Office; ready to start the next chapter in her life.

**Author's Note: **I hope I made it worth it, making you guys wait so long! Again, I apologize! *begs* Please forgive me! Remember, reviews make me happy! Also, if you guys have any ideas for things Hermione can do to Snape, or things he can do to her, feel free to suggest them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The Queen owns everything that looks familiar!

**Review comments:**

**Bluefirefly5:** Hermione only brought in George because she's not very good at pranks, and who better to ask? Also, I don't think of Hermione as the type to hold grudges, that's why she's acting the way she is towards Ron. Severus definitely won't find the list; I have no desire to write that scene. Lord only knows when she will realize the qualities she desires are the ones Severus possesses. She might be the brightest witch of her age but she's not very bright in the men department. After all, she had…whatever it was with Viktor; then there's Ron…need I say more? Only time will tell!

**Worrywart:** I'm glad you are enjoying it so far! As far as the A/N in the story goes, I have no intention of making that a regular thing. I kind of just had a laugh to myself writing the line "ideas coming to her as she wrote" as that was the situation I found myself in.

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: **So happy you're with me and still enjoying it!

**Dragoon109:** I never said the things that Snape did were mean. Aside from that, your 2 reviews actually confuse me quite a bit. They came out of left field and I'm not exactly sure what you mean by them, as they don't fit with the content of the chapters I posted, aside from the part about Hermione being the brightest witch of her age. If you could clarify a bit, I'd really appreciate it and could possibly respond to your reviews a bit better?

**Notyetanotheralias: **I thank you for your review and your constructive criticism; however, in the future, perhaps it would be more prudent of you to point out what the "quite a few syntax, grammar, spelling mistakes" are. After all, with all the phenomenal stories you've written, I'm grateful for insight from someone with experience.

**Authors Note: **I really have no desire to be rude, but I feel the need to point something out. If you want to get technical, any ship that isn't canon can and SHOULD by default be considered AU. That being said, anyone who writes a story of a ship that isn't canon, is writing an AU fic. That means the author can have people write letters or refer to elders as informally as they see fit, because it's their prerogative. If any of you have a problem with that, then this isn't the story for you. I said I welcome constructive criticism, and I do; however, if you don't like my style of writing, or how characters address each other, I believe that is your problem. There is nothing I can do to fix YOUR problem, other than to suggest you find an alternate story to read. With that, I'd like to end my rant and thank all of you who have continued with me thus far, I truly appreciate the support!

**Author's Note 2: **It's also taken me until now to realize that the line breaks I'm putting in on Word aren't transferring, so I apologize, there should've been some line breaks in the past chapters. Working on remembering to do it on the site, forgive me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

It had been morning for a few short hours and Hermione Granger stood in the living room of her now barren apartment. She had spent a majority of the prior even packing up her belongings and when she woke, she took a final walk through her apartment. Satisfied that she had everything, she shrunk the boxes and placed them in a pocket in her robes. With a conflicted look, she apparated away and landed in Hogsmeade. Once she had her bearings, Hermione conjured her otter patronus and informed Minerva that she would be there shortly.

Severus was one of the few teachers that remained at Hogwarts during the summer holidays, and that was exactly how he preferred it. Argus Filch was undoubtedly off in some dark corridor, complaining about something to Mrs. Norris; so that left just him and the Headmistress in the Great Hall for breakfast. Before him sat a bowl of plain oatmeal, a small plate with toast on it, and a large, steaming mug of black coffee. As he was brining the bitter brew to his lips, a translucent bluish-silver otter bounded into the Great Hall and up to the dais, stopping before the Headmistress.

"_Minerva, I just arrived in Hogsmeade, I'll be there shortly" _spoke the disembodied voice of Hermione Granger.

"Great, the day hasn't even started and it's ruined already" Severus grumbled.

"What was that, Severus?" Minerva enquired, her eyebrow arched.

"Nothing, nothing. So I suppose this means the brat will be here in a few minutes?"

"Now Severus, it won't kill you to call her by her name; after all, she is your colleague now" chided Minerva.

"Be that as it may, she is nowhere near my equal."

As Severus finished his oatmeal, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked Hermione Granger. Her black travel robes were unbuttoned and underneath she was wearing a forest green lace scoop neck dress. The dress stopped modestly just above the knee and she wore a skinny black belt just above her natural waist. As she walked up the path to the dais, the heels of her calf-high buckle adorned boots sounded on the stone beneath her feet. Minerva rose and met Hermione halfway before wrapping her in an embrace.

"Hermione dear, so glad you made it safely!"

"Thank you Minerva! I'm glad to be here finally."

"Severus and I are just finishing breakfast, but would you like something to eat? If not, I can show you to your private rooms."

"Oh no thank you, I ate before I left my flat. Thank you though."

"Alright then, I'll show you to your rooms." Said Minerva

The two witches climbed the many stairs up to the seventh floor; passing the Fat Lady and the Arithmancy classroom until they stopped in front of a painting of a young woman laying on a chaise lounge with a book in her hand, shelves of books surrounding her. Minerva and Hermione stood in front of the painting for several moments before the woman looked up from her book.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I was so engrossed in my book I didn't even notice you approach. Have you ever had that happen, be so into a book you just don't notice anything around you? You must be the new Arithmancy professor. My name is Gwendolyn; you can just call me Gwen though if you like. What would you like your password to be?" The young woman asked.

"Chiroptera" Hermione stated with a giggle.*

Minerva looked at Hermione questioningly as the painting swung open. She gestured for Hermione to walk in before her as the painting shut. They entered what Hermione assumed was her sitting room. The room was composed of earth tones. The walls were cream, and most of them were covered by empty shelves, just waiting for books. The curtains were a moss green color; and the soft, plush couch and chairs were a russet color. All of the wooden fixtures were a dark mahogany. On one of the walls, there was a door leading into her bedroom and bathroom. A massive four poster bed with black curtains dominated the room. She pulled back the curtains and saw a gorgeous black duvet with red designs. Atop the duvet sat black pillows; and below were crimson sheets. Next to the bed was a three-drawer night stand, topped with a vase of Calla lilies. Red curtains adorned the window; beneath which sat a desk. In one corner sat a black, high backed leather chair, presumably for reading; and on the opposite wall was a large ornate armoire.

An open entryway next to the armoire led to the bathroom. Hermione walked in and was in awe; as the bathroom was just as beautiful as the rest of the rooms. The wall directly across from the entryway was covered with a giant mirror and the most beautiful sink she had ever seen. There were more drawers and storage than Hermione knew what to do with, and the counter was topped with a white marble. Sitting atop the counter was a gold basin sink and taps. The toilet sat back in a recessed corner behind the walk in shower, similar to the ones she used in her time as a student. The most gorgeous feature of the bathroom however was the massive claw foot bathtub that took up its own side of the bathroom. The golden feet stood out against the beautiful porcelain color of the tub. Exiting the bathroom and making her way back into her sitting room, Hermione found Minerva waiting with a small smile on her face.

"I take it that you like your rooms?" Minerva enquired

"Oh Minerva, they are absolutely amazing!" Hermione gushed

"Well, I'm sure you remember the classroom, so I have just one last room to show you, your office. It's just through this door right here."

Minerva gestured to a door that Hermione didn't notice before, on the wall opposite the door to her bedroom. The door led to a modest sized office that held a desk and her chair, along with 2 other chairs for students visiting her office. There was a large chalkboard directly across from her desk which she could use for her equations. She sat down in the chair behind her desk and soaked everything in. Minerva pulled out a few sheets of parchment and handed them to Hermione.

"Here are the lists of the students that have signed up for the course. There are about 8-10 5th year students from each house. Unfortunately, only about 5 or so 6th years from each class signed up; so that means you'll have to combine two houses and just have two classes. And finally, there are around 4 7th years from each class. Set up your schedule and lesson plans, then come see me and we can go over them." Explained Minerva

"Okay, I will. Thank you Minerva!"

"No problem dear. Oh, and the door right over here leads to a side door in the Arithmancy classroom; so you can enter that way," said Minerva as she exited the room.

Looking down at the list of names, Hermione set about creating her schedule for the up and coming school year. The fifth years were new to the subject and she didn't want to overwhelm them, but she did have some work to do since they weren't starting in third year anymore. She decided that the fifth year classes would meet Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for an hour. From 8am to 9am, she would have Gryffindors from 9-10 she would have the Hufflepuffs, from 10-11 she would have Ravenclaw, and finally from 11-12 should would have the Slytherins. The sixth year classes would be held on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours. From 8am-10am she would teach Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and from 10-12 she would have Slytherin and Ravenclaw. That just left the seventh years. Since they took an advanced N.E.W.T. level course, it made sense for them to have much more time spent in the class. Hermione would have lunch and spend some time in her office from 12pm-1pm; then every day of the week, the seventh years would meet from 1pm until 3pm.

Setting her now complete schedule aside, Hermione began working on her lesson plans. It was going to be a little difficult her first go around since it was her first year teaching; and because they had decided not to offer the course until fifth year. That meant Hermione had to condense her lesson plans to make sure the students were on track for the N.E.W.T. level class. For fifth years, she would essentially be teaching the material that third and fourth years learned, all in one year. The same went for sixth years, learning what fifth and sixth years had a year each to learn, all in one year. Working well into the afternoon, once Hermione had finished her lesson plans, she realized it was already 2 in the afternoon and she had missed lunch.

Gathering up her schedule and lesson plans, Hermione decided to grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen before stopping and seeing Minerva to go over her plans. As she made her way down to the kitchen, Hermione was lost in thought about all the things the upcoming year would bring. Being so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the dark figure lurking in the alcove as she tickled the painting of the pear and entered the kitchens. Winky brought Hermione a roast beef sandwich and a cup of tea. After she finished her food, she made her way to the Headmistress' office. Once seated, the two women went over the Arithmancy schedule and plans. After everything was discussed and approved, Hermione made her way back to her rooms. Realizing that she had yet to unpack, Hermione set about the task of making her new rooms feel a bit more like home. Everything got put away rather quickly, with the exception of her books. Hermione took her time organizing and putting her beloved tomes away. There was something rather cathartic about the whole process; and the smell of all the books, new and old, was comforting.

After all her books were put away, Hermione curled up on the couch and finished the last few chapters of _Jane Eyre_. No matter how many times she read the novel, the ending always still managed to make her emotional. Hermione longed for a love like that and wished her day would come. Sighing deeply as she closed the book, she placed it back upon the bookshelf and made her way downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair, what with their only being 3 staff members currently inhabiting the castle. Hermione and Minerva chatted amicably while they ate; and Hermione couldn't help but notice the side glances and glares she was receiving from the tall, dark, and surly Potion's Master.

After dinner, Hermione spent the rest of her evening decorating and organizing her classroom. She had all her supplies in her desk and there was a massive chalkboard at the front of the room. Retiring to her room, Hermione changed into her night clothes and crawled into her new bed. Sleep was apparently evading her on her first night back in the castle, for it was nearly three in the morning and Hermione was still awake. Deciding that perhaps a stroll around the castle would help calm her nerves and put her to sleep, she donned her robes and headed out into the castle.

Walking through the halls, Hermione felt a sense of calm wash over her. Reminiscing about all the good times she had, Hermione lost track of where she was walking and ended up walking the halls of the dungeons. She felt a presence behind her, and knew that there would only be one individual wandering the dungeons at this hour. _'Time to put the first step of my plan into action'_ Hermione thought. She made her way back up to the seventh floor and stopped to peer out of the window near the entrance to her chambers. She could still sense the presence in the darkened alcove a few meters away from the window. Hermione discreetly aimed her want and whispered _Petrificus Totalus_ at the alcove. She walked over to the alcove and found the Severus Snape standing rigid with a furious expression on his face. She stood in front of him and walked her fingers up his chest, resting her palm over his heart.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Now Severus, you should know better than sneaking up on people, especially those that have survived a war. What on Earth were you following me for? You really ought to be more careful," Hermione explained, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "people might think you're…up to something."

And with that, Hermione stepped back and walked over to the portrait guarding her chambers. She whispered the password; and as she was about to enter to enter her rooms, she turned back to the alcove and murmured _Finite_ with a grin.

**Author's Note: **Chiroptera is the scientific classification for Bats. Thought that would be amusing. Sorry for the delay, I've been feeling crummy lately still. And unfortunately, I'll be at my sister's house all weekend without a computer until Sunday evening. I hope you all still love me! As always, review review review! Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
